Participation by girls and women in athletic competition has increased tremendously in recent years primarily because of federal legislation that requires equal opportunities for women in athletic competition in educational institutions at all levels. Thus, women and girls are now participating in record numbers in all sports including such team sports as basketball and volleyball. In team sports, competition is encouraged and evaluation of the players is accomplished by allowing all to participate during the practice sessions. Because individual team members are changed numerous times during a practice session, and individuals are commonly switched from one team to another, this requires individuals to change team identification. This is generally accomplished by having uniforms, or at least jerseys, of two different colors. The individual then exchanges jerseys with another individual when he or she moves from one team to another. There are also available reversible jerseys of different inside and outside colors which can be removed, turned inside out and then put back on by an individual who switches from one team to another.
Because practice sessions are not always conducted in private, and in many instances women's or girls' teams are coached by male staff members, modesty requires that when a female player has to change her jersey she must go to the locker room and return. This can occur several times during a practice session. This disrupts the practice session and also can waste a considerable amount of time when there is usually a very limited amount of time available for a practice session.
One solution that has been proposed is for all participants to wear a basic jersey of the same color and then have a second jersey of a different color that can be worn over the basic jersey. This of course requires a second set of jerseys, and requires twice as many garments to be accounted for and possibly lost.
In addition, even when only male participants are involved, some object to exchanging soiled jerseys or being required to wear a jersey that may or may not fit properly.
Also, in football, it is common for a single player to play different positions on different specialty teams. This requires that player to change numbers that are proper for the position he is playing. This is usually done by a detached slipover jersey, and the player must usually go to the sidelines to obtain the slipover. This takes time and sometimes there is not sufficient time to make the change. Also, the detached jersey can become easily misplaced.
There is therefore a definite need for a single garment that can be quickly changed to change the identification of color, number, etc. without removing the garment. It is also preferable that such a garment be of one piece so that the player has only a single garment for which he or she is accountable.